Innocence
by Dancing Beat
Summary: She's just an innocent teenager - no goals, no idea of what's behind that wall of fantasy, that's true. When they meet, she feels determination. For him, gravity moves. Will love sprout? Full summary inside. Better then it sounds. T for language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi readers! Newest fic, sort of given up on the former story, Total Eclipse Of The Heart, sorry. But, I watched Eclipse, and you know that scene where all you Jacob lovers cried? Where he was hurt? [I admit, I cried] Well, I've been having nightmares about it, since I have this thing for hating any pain inflicted on someone without being able to help them. So, this is me unleashing that motherly instinct thing. ;D Review please!**

**Couple: Jacob/OC.**

****

Summary: At first, she's only there for because of her Mother. She's just an innocent teenager, no life, no dreams, no idea what exist outside her own world. She meets him - and thinks nothing of him. He meets her - gravity just moved. Will love sprout? Or will a heart be broken?

**Disclaiming: Oh yeah, I totally own Twilight. - rolls eyes - Kidding. I'd be re-writing Breaking Dawn. **

**Review for me! **

Prologue:  
J a c o b

If I'd been better looking, if I'd been richer, If I'd been shorter, If I'd been quicker, if Edward hadn't come back. . . So many _if's. _Why so many? Why couldn't there just be one positive? I stared at the small mirror at the back of my door, wondering what Bella saw when she looked at me. A peasant? An odor? An unwanted lover? All of those things? It's too late to think like that. Bella's getting married. I'll still be here, and she'll think about me, even if she doesn't want to. The worse has been done.

Chapter One  
D e s t i n y

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was never as good looking as my sisters, with their lustrous black hair and appealing azure eyes. I'd been the brown - headed with grey eyes. It figures, as I had a different father. I was pretty, just not beautiful like my sisters. I swept my curls into a pony tail and quickly brushed my teeth while I heard Sienna, the eldest, knock furiously on the door.  
"Destiny, I will be _late _for my hair dresser, and I will charge _you _to pay for a trim," she growled.  
I had to admit, I was only in the bathroom because I was nervous. I had to share a room with Grace, the second youngest, before me. Generally, she was a nice person, despite her Scorpio flare. Though I loved her and all, I could never admit anything to her, could never tell her those secrets that got me down.  
"Destiny! Come to the car! We'll be late!" Mother called, annoying the crap out of me.  
All of my nervous thoughts disappeared for a moment. I sighed, pulled back the strands of hair that had escaped the lackey band, and hurried out of the bathroom.  
"About time!" Sienna growled at me.  
I rolled my eyes and stumbled towards the stairs, grabbing my coat as I hurried after Mother. Mother was tall, and lean, and had no curves - she was very ordinary looking, except for her wild black curls. She had pretty blue eyes, like her daughters, besides me. I had four sisters; Sienna, the oldest, Tia, the second oldest, Melanie, the third oldest and Grace, the second youngest. I didn't get along with them very well, but my Father ( out of the picture now ) didn't get along with the other daughters either.  
My life is really confusing.  
Sienna, Tia, Mel and Grace were all in University, so I was the only one who ever went out with Mother, besides weekends. "Where are we going?" I asked, sitting in the passenger seat. We lived at the far end of La Push, it was quiet, and sort of . . .nice.  
"We're going to Billy Black's," she laughed softly, which made me ask the obvious.  
"_Why?" _I asked with little enthusiasm. I'd didn't really know anyone from around here. I mean, I'd seen them around and everything, maybe even said hi once or twice, but Mother didn't like mixing with 'less fortunate' people.  
"I need to go to Seattle for a little while, and Billy offered to baby sit you," she answered, then her expression changed suddenly - saddened - , "honey, be nice to his son. He was in an accident yesterday, and the doctor had to do something...". I scowled.  
"Mother, I'm fifteen, I don't need babysitting." I crossed my arms, stubbornly, but we pulled into the Black's drive way before I had any more time to argue. I didn't have any chance to ask about what the doctor had done.  
"I cooked for you and the Black's, be good," Mother handed me a pot of what smelled like her famous spaghetti. I grimaced, pecking her on the cheek as I took my backpack and the pot.  
"Have fun," I mumbled as I stepped on the tile stones, towards the front door. Billy has already opened the door and was smiling. Billy Black was in his late forties, early fifties, but he looked older because of his wheel chair. He wore a pull over and a pair of jeans, while his slight grayed hair hung loosely.  
"You must be Destiny," he smiled warmly as he spoke, "I'm Billy, and uh, my son, whose currently resting is Jacob." He gestured for me to come in as he wheeled himself backwards, making room.  
"Pleasure to meet you," I smiled, handing him the pot, "Mother decided she'd feed us." Billy chuckled and wheeled himself to the kitchen. I followed, hesitating slightly. The house was tidy, but it was so small and old, it made it look less tidy.  
"You're welcome to go introduce yourself to Jacob. He's awake," Billy's friendly voice had hardened slightly, as if he was thinking about something painful. I smiled and nodded, moving into what I thought was the hallway. I was correct.  
Jacob's bedroom was the only room in the hall, except the bathroom and laundry. At first, I didn't really want to go inside. I mean, if he wanted to be alone, I should leave him right? I slid into the small gap that had been left open. Jacob's bedroom was a shoe box. It was small, with just a single bed and chest of drawers. He didn't look up when I entered. I could tell he was awake, although his eyes were closed. His right arm, shoulder and torso was bandaged. I could see very little of him, though he wore no shirt. The bandage had let up a little, and exposed a very black bruise.  
"Ah, I'm Destiny." I mumbled softly, staring at him. I could see he was sweating, and crying at the same time.  
There were a few towels and clothes on the floor, and hesitating, I picked up a large towel and moved towards him. He didn't look like he was breathing. Hesitantly, I wiped the sweat off his forehead, trying to soothe the very, very tall boy. I hadn't noticed that at first - how tall and muscular he really was - under the bandages. He didn't speak. He needed a new bandage - that was obvious - but I wouldn't do anything unless he asked. I had a feeling I'd be waiting a while.  
A long while. Yet, I was determined to help.

**A/N: Hi readers. The next chapter is being written as you read this! I realize this chapter is rough, and later on, I will probably re read the chapters, but give it a go and review. ;] I've already enjoyed writing with Destiny and Jacob. If there are any typos, please politely correct me. :]**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dear readers. You have no idea how much I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was amazing to finally get the hard writing over with. Thank you for those kind reviewers. Please enjoy this chapters. ;D**

**Disclaiming: I wish. Wait, no, I don't. o.e**

**Review for me! **

Chapter Two

D e s t i n y

I asked if I could go over Billy's the next day. Mother had asked why and I'd answered with a simple 'Billy's fun'. After a five minute phone call, Mother dropped me off at Billy's with a strange look on her face. I pecked her on the cheek and ran the front door. Billy was chuckling as he held the door for me. I grinned.  
"Hey Billy!" I greeted, reaching down to hug him. He hugged me back, taking a moment to process this.  
"Hey, Des," I'd spent the whole afternoon with Billy yesterday. We'd watched a game, where 'Billy's team' had been thrashed. Jacob had not come outside once. I'd offered to take some of the spaghetti Mother had made to him, and Billy shrugged, as if he'd known Jacob wouldn't say a word. He was right.  
"A game on today?" I asked, grinning. I actually really, _really _liked football, or soccer, whichever Billy decided was worthy of watching.  
"You guessed it, kiddo! Two thirty," he looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty. I'd brought a book, but I'd actually decided I was going to get Jacob to speak to me. I was not one to back down. Well, maybe if I knew I wouldn't win, but I wasn't sure, so why no-  
"Hello Billy," a male voice greeted. The man was blonde and tall, and extremely pale. Paler then me even. He had topaz - colored eyes and thick lips. I sensed Billy respected him, but did not like him.  
"Hi Dr. Cullen," Billy answered, making room for us all the get through, "you come to check up on Jake?" My curiosity pricked, but I tried not to show it.  
"I've told you before, you can call me Carlisle," Carlisle smiled, "but yes, I have. Has he attempted walking?"  
"Ah, alright Dr- Carlisle. Jacob hasn't left his bed. It worries me." Billy's face was somber, and he let his eyes drop. Carlisle put his hand on Billy's shoulder, and I could instantly see Billy jump slightly. I pondered on the reason for a moment, but didn't get it. Carlisle removed his hand and headed towards Jacob's room. We followed, slowly.  
Jacob actually opened his eyes, but he didn't seem to see me or Billy. He groaned quietly. He mustn't have liked the kind - looking doctor very much.  
"I apologize, but I must ask you two to step out while I examine his breakages," Carlisle spoke quietly, his eyes never really looking at me or Billy. I wheeled Billy out and towards the lounge room.  
"Billy?" I asked, helping him onto the couch. He looked at me and raised his eyes to meet mine. I sat next to him, biting my lip. "What happened to Jacob?"  
Billy seemed to ponder on what to say for a few long moments. "He was riding his motorcycle and crashed into a tree. It fell on him," Billy was clearly not happy about something. Probably the memory. I imagined it in my head, and shuddered.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled. We watched a few minutes of every show on. I was only really interested in the cooking show, where they were cooking a chocolate cake smothered with berries and cream. Weird combination.  
Carlisle came out a few minutes later, his eyes narrowed. "May I speak to you privately please, Billy?" He asked, smiling apologetically at me. I stood up immediately, and left the room, "I'll go see Jacob or something," I mumbled, nodding. I didn't actually plan on doing that. I practically jumped into the room opposite of the lounge room, trying to listen in. I know I was eavesdropping, but I didn't quite trust Billy to tell me the full story. All I got was 'some bones not set right' 'going to have to rebreak' 'only a couple'. It didn't really make much sense, but finally, Billy called for me. I took my time getting there, trying to make it seem I really was in Jacob's room.  
"Help me into the chair, please?" he asked, smiling apologetically. Like the doctor, he was keeping something from me, but it wasn't really any of my business. I realized this, but even in the short two days I'd known the Black's, I'd liked them, felt included. Well, by Billy. Jacob was just strange. I helped Billy into his wheel chair and we moved outside of the room.  
"I'll explain to Jacob what's going on, then begin," Carlisle's eyes slid to mine, then back to Billy. I couldn't really understand what that was suppose to mean, but Billy seemed to get it. Carlisle left to Jacob's bedroom.  
"Billy, what's going on?" I tried not to panic, but inside my heart was accelerating.  
"Some of the bones that were broken haven't set properly, and Carlisle has to re-break them in order for them to set correctly," Billy finally spoke, after a brief moment. I felt lightheaded. And slightly green.  
"This has been done before?" I whispered.  
"Yeah. C'mon, I'll take you to Sue's while Carlisle, uh, takes care of it." Billy smiled, trying to calm me.  
"No, it's okay. You've got to be here. I'll be alright. You know, maybe just, uh, step outside." I mumbled, shuddering at the thought. Billy stared at me for a moment, but nodded.  
"Alright. You'll probably hear it anyway," he sighed. I didn't get that. How loud could someone scream in pain?

Apparently, very loud.  
I was standing in Jacob's shed. His taste in music was gross as I scanned his small section. Beatles, Metallica, a few one hit wonders, and a few I'd never heard of. I'd been admiring his car when I heard it. It was like more like a screech. Not the kind where a child doesn't get what she or he wants, but the kind where someone is dying, painfully. It lasted over ten minutes, but at six minutes and thirty two seconds, I came inside. I wondered if Carlisle was actually tearing out his heart, killing him even. I'd been counting, and crying through it. The sound was horrible, like something breaking my heart. I shuddered. Carlisle stepped out at exactly eight minutes and forty six seconds. The screams continued. I stepped inside Jacob's bedroom, sparkling tears falling down my cheeks in the process. The seventeen year old was in fresh bandages, and was lying helplessly on his bed, his head sweating, his eyes tear filled, yet closed. Like yesterday. I stared, biting my lip. What was I to do? This would have been a Mothers job. Calming her child even though she was crying too. I spotted a radio in his bedroom, which I flicked onto his CD, which just happened to be an 'oldie'. I put it on loud enough that even Jacob, who was still screaming, would be able to hear. Again, I picked up the towel I'd left on his bed, and just wiped his forehead, and mumbled words of comfort. His screaming quietened at exactly twelve minutes, and sixteen seconds. He was still obviously in pain - much more than I could imagine - but he was comforted, which was what I'd tried to do. By fourteen minutes, thirty six seconds, I was kneeling beside his bed, and petting his arm to the music. He was breathing deeply, trying to keep his breathing normal. I was surprised at how warm his arm was - not just warm - _hot. _I placed a blanket, which had been thrown on the ground, on him, and left him, turning the music down slightly in case he decided to go to sleep. Before I went back to Billy, I warmed a plate of the food Billy had made for dinner yesterday, and left that and a glass of water next to his bed. It was all I could do. I was not his Mother, but I'd done what my Mother would have done to me. I settled beside Billy to wait for two thirty to arrive so we could watch the game.

**A/N: Ah. I loved this chapter. I hope you did too! Review please. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Readers, I apologize. I'd uploaded and sent Chapter 3, and went to read it for myself, and boom! I couldn't find it. Then I started writing it again, and I found it, so I deleted the other one, 'cause I liked this one better. ;D Chapter four is almost ready. Be excited, and please invite people to read this! :]  
Notes: the last bit about the campfire/meeting was copied and pasted from my original, but edited. :] **

Chapter Three

D e s t i n y

Mother had given me to day to spend myself. I'd walked to the beach, bringing my copy of _Spirit Bound, _the latest addition to the _Vampire Academy _sequel. I'd hoped to spend the whole day under the tree and read until noon. I didn't hear anything except the calm _whoosh _of the waves.  
"Who's she?" Someone mumbled from a few meters behind me. I grimaced, and sank deeper into the ground, trying to make it look like I was invisible, even though I physically wasn't. Mentally, maybe.  
"Haven't seen her around," I heard a male voice answer the other, more feminine voice. I felt my heart accelerate as I felt their eyes bore into me.  
"Probably just a tourist or something" the female seemed to not care though she was chuckling.  
"Ah well." the male voice laughed as they turned. A lump had risen in my throat and I gulped the get the sickening feeling inside me away. I suddenly couldn't follow the story of Rose and Adrian, or even Dimitri. Tears had spilled over. I don't know why I was crying. I was being a drama queen over nothing. Had the thought of not being accepted hurt me so much? I knew the feeling well, but I'd never realized how much I wanted - _needed _- to be accepted. I stood up and wiped myself of any sand that had decided to stay with me. Picking up my book, I walked on the side walk, hands in pockets. My hair was not my Mother's natural ringlets, as Father had wavy hair, I'd gotten the mixture of the two. Wrapping my arms around myself, I allowed my eyes to stare at the ground, avoiding any bird scat and gum.  
"Who's she?" another male voice asked. The voice was younger then the ones I'd heard before. I sighed, letting my hair cover my face.  
"Dunno," yet another male voice answered. I heard footsteps behind me. I let my pace speed up a little. I could hear their steps, how they fastened, how with every step they took more distance then me.  
I'd finally had enough after they'd followed me about two meters. I turned around, abruptly, feeling my anger thrive. "Okay, seriously! You don't follow people you bloody well want to know who they are! My name's Destiny Thomas, got it? Now go _away._" My mini - drama episode didn't make much difference. I saw a grin spread across their faces. I noticed they both had a tattoo on their arm, and both had dark brown, or even black hair with extremely dark brown eyes. Neither wore a shirt, only shorts. Not even shoes. I briefly wondered if they were so poor they couldn't afford them. Or they just couldn't find the right size. The older one was over six foot, while the other was probably around five eleven.  
"Geez, relax," he laughed. "You're the one who was with Billy the last couple of days right?" the older one asked.  
"Yeah, what of it?" I growled, fuming.  
The older male sighed, "I'm Embry Call, and the one who hasn't said a word is Quil," Embry laughed. Quil snapped out of it and scowled.  
"You can't talk," he argued, "You were the shy one before -." Quil paused, deciding not to go on when he saw me. "Never mind," he grumbled. I rolled my eyes.  
"Well if you're done, leave me alone," I growled, walking again. They didn't follow. I'd arrived at Billy's house without noticing it. I was unsure of how I even knew how to get there. Billy didn't seem surprised when I stepped in.  
"Hey Billy!" I smiled, reaching down to hug him. He grinned at me, wheeling back.  
"I wondered if you'd come, though you're Mother didn't call," he laughed.  
"Yeah, I wasn't going to," I admitted, "but, uh, some people don't know when to let you read." Billy's eyes followed my gaze, which was on my book.  
"Let me guess," Billy laughed. "Embry, Quil, Leah and Paul," he rolled his eyes as he lead me to the lounge. He didn't bother getting onto the couch.  
"You got the first two right, I don't know the others," I admitted.  
"How do you know Embry and Quil?" Billy asked, curiously, though he was smiling.  
"I, uh, yelled at them for following me," I admitted, laughing at the idea though it had been minutes ago.  
"Ah, good call," Billy laughed, gruffly. Noticing the silence, he smiled, weakly this time, "thanks for helping out with Jake, kiddo. I think it helped." I'd had a feeling the story Billy had told me wasn't the full story, but now I was certain. Could the hurt he felt possibly be mental as well as physical?  
"It's okay," I answered, gruffly, shaking my head at the idea. I sat, thoughtfully though.  
"He actually ate the food you warmed for him. And yelled for more when you left," Billy laughed, seeming happy about this. I smiled, weakly.  
"That's a good sign," I told him, my mood rising slightly.  
"Yeah, it is," he seemed really, really satisfied with his son's improvement. I heard a shuffling in the kitchen, and turned, along with Billy to see. It was Jacob, haunched over, his good arm holding his weight for support, as he looked for something to eat.  
"You won't find anything, Jake," Billy called, a glint of happiness in his eyes. I smiled.  
"I can cook something up," I offered, mainly to Jacob then to Billy.  
"You're the guest," Billy scoffed, wheeling himself into the kitchen. It was cramped, but it fit both of them. I had a feeling, if they tried, they could fit quite a few people in. I followed, standing outside of the kitchen, near the bench.  
"You're staying for lunch, kiddo. I'll cook my famous chicken curry, passed through many generations," Billy grinned at me. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings but -  
"Dad, the back of a cooking box doesn't count," Jacob rolled his eyes. I realized it was actually the first time I'd heard Jacob talk, though I'd been with him for two days. I didn't think his leg was broken, but he limped over to the dining table, pretty much using everything for support. Even my shoulder, though once he realized, he hobbled a bit to move away. Why? I had no idea.  
"Jake, when you're my age, you go along with what you know," Billy scoffed.  
Shrugging off all thoughts of Jacob, I smiled, grimly, "Billy, really, I can go home for lunch." I think my voice sounded pleading.  
I was correct. He raised an eye brow, "you have something against curry, kiddo?" He smirked.  
"Ah, Billy. . ." I sighed. Apparently I was going to have to tell everyone, "I'm a vegetarian."  
I think that caught Jacob and Billy off guard. Billy got over it faster, shrugging, "Ah well. I'll make a vegetarian lasagna."  
"Billy, you don't have to, really," I shook my head, but he put his hand up to stop me.

It turned out Billy was a really good cook. _Way_ better then Mother. The lasagna was delicious, though I think they would have enjoyed it more if it had been a normal lasagna.  
"You coming to the bonfire tonight?" Billy asked me while I was doing the dishes - the one thing he'd allowed me to do.  
"I didn't know there was one," I laughed, softly. I wasn't really amused. Mother had only recently found her new love of talking to everyone.  
"Yeah, there is. We have them on a little stage like thing, which was built for, uh, meetings and parties and things like that," Billy stuttered. I raised my eyes to meet his from the dishes, but he didn't speak.  
"I'll ask Mother," I shrugged, smiling, weakly. I really hated that everyone seemed to be keeping something from me. _No acceptance..._

It was five o'clock when Mother finally got home. She agreed to the bonfire, and went upstairs to get change. Billy had called to explain the details. The get together started at seven thirty. The bonfire was a 'big' thing. Half the town would be there. Billy had told me not to bother eating, because they'd have cooked meals for everyone. My heart was beating at a much too fast beat as I strided in my bedroom. Which suddenly became ours as Grace walked in, raising an eye brow. I decided to wear jeans with my favorite white shirt, which had one long sleeve and one spaghetti string. I put a thick coat on my bed and tried to steady my nerves.

"You look nice," she complimented. I struggled not to let my mouth fall open. Smiling and thanking her I stared in the mirror, breathing slowly.  
"What do you think I should do with my hair?" I asked my sister, my voice cracking.  
Grace looked at me, then smirked, "Let me do it and I'll tell you." I stared at her for a moment, before nodding. She made me sit down and begin her new 'master piece'. I could see she was beginning to straighten it, which would take at least half an hour. My curls were not Grace - proof though. It was six o'clock when Grace finished my hair. It was actually straight, which surprised me. She brushed it out to make sure no curls decided to suddenly arrive. They stayed place. She'd left my fringe - the one part of my hair I liked curly - in a single ringlet, which didn't look quite right. Then Grace parted the top half of my hair and began braiding. By ten past seven, it was neatly braided from the top and finished in a lackey. It was one of those hair styles where the bottom half of your hair was free, and believe it or not, I looked pretty. I stood up and stared at my reflection, grinning. I turned and hugged Grace. She was caught off guard but wrapped her arms around me.  
"You look beautiful," she promised me, seeing my panicked face.  
"Thanks, Grace," I whispered, feeling another lump rise in my throat. I was an emotional mess today.  
"Are you crying?" Grace laughed, pulling me to sit on the bed. She sat on the other.  
"No," I sniffed, wiping the tear that had fallen.  
Grace smiled, reaching for her large jewelery box. She pulled out a silver necklace, with a single diamond hanging from it, shaped the way a normal diamond would. I breathed a sigh as I stared at it. Then she did the scariest, and possibly the nicest thing she'd ever done for me before. She put it around my neck.  
"You can have it," she smiled, seeing my face.  
"No way, it was from your Father," I remembered the day Grace had gotten it. I'd been jealous he'd gotten a necklace for everyone but me. I'd only been eight, but it'd stung. He had gotten me a bracelet, but it'd been fake, and had fallen to bits when I'd tried to pull out my hair that had wound around the necklace.  
"It's okay," she shrugged. "I've got another."  
"Thanks, Grace. For everything." I whispered, choking on more tears. She laughed, shoving me out the door as she got changed. Not before I grabbed my book.  
I'd brushed my hair once more, brushed my teeth and put a pair of black short heeled shoes on, and at twenty past seven, I'd gone downstairs to meet Mother. She stared at me and grinned.  
"Honey, you look beautiful!" she complimented me.  
"Thanks Moth-Mum. You look great too," I answered, blushing. I never had felt like I belonged with my family. They were better off being super models, but tonight, I did. She hurried me outside, having cooked the one thing she could actually make really nice - sandwiches - for the others, and into the car. My heart accelerated.

It was easy to see - the fire was large and controlled, and people were laughing and sitting on stones. I grinned and pulled Mother along with me as we arrived. There looked like there was about thirty of them. It was really awkward at first. Mother and I had never really met anyone around town, since bother of Mother's husbands had been social freaks who really didn't trust anyone not into his business. Yet they seemed to get over it when Billy wheeled himself to me and reached up for a hug. I grinned and leaned down. It was easier with him then if Mother and I had been alone. Mother also hugged Billy and smiled.  
"Hey Billy," she greeted, while I was too busy trying to move her from the center of the crowd.  
"Hey Andrea," he grinned, then wheeled himself backwards, waving his hand to sit next to him. When we sat, I finally settled down enough to look around. I was surprised at some of the familiar faces.  
"Now," Billy cleared his throat, and instantly everyone quietened down, "I hope you'll make the Reed's feel comfortable."  
My head shot up as everyone's eyes shot to us. I looked down immediately. I was actually hoping my hair would cover my face, but Grace had made the braid tight. I felt Mother shuffle, avoiding meeting anyone's stares.  
Through about fifteen minutes, people had come up to greet us. I now knew Sue, Leah (I recognized her voice at once), Seth, Embry and Quil (who I'd glared at), Mrs. Call, and a few others that I'd forgotten. Of course, there were several others who would probably introduce themselves over the night.  
"What the hell are you doing Jake?" Quil had laughed. My head shot up, and I stared across the little circle. Of course, Jacob was there. He wore a shirt, and had pulled his broken arm through the sleeve. He looked almost normal, except for the pain that was pretty obvious. He'd given in and brought a crutch. I guess it was alright he hadn't come to introduce himself. I had a feeling, though I'd helped him earlier, he didn't really like me. I never met anyone's eyes after that, my excitement having dimmed. When the food was served, I took one of the vegetarian sandwiches Mother had made. A few people stared at me oddly.  
"She's a vegetarian," Mother had told them, quietly. Twice in a day. A few chuckles. While I nibbled on my cut sandwich, I scrutinized everyone, slowly. I noticed most of the boys, and Leah, were much taller than anyone else. They were physically more muscular too. Sam, Emily's wife, who'd introduced themselves about half an hour ago, looked like the tallest of the lot, though Jacob (who I'd unhappily stared at for a few seconds too) was catching up. It was hard to believe none of them besides Sam was above the age of twenty. I was only 168cm, which is tall for my age (the normal people I mean), but these people had to be over 180cm, maybe even more. I felt eyes on me suddenly, and looked up to see who it was. It was all of the people I'd just been staring at. I shuddered, and put my uneaten sandwich on the ground and wrapped my arms around myself, pretending to be cold. Nobody was fooled. Billy had been good company for a while, though he constantly moved to talk to others.  
"What's wrong kiddo?" Billy asked, softly, putting an arm around me. I smiled, weakly.  
"Nothing." Lie. I was such a horrid liar. Billy waited. "Feeling a little left out I guess," it wasn't much of a lie, just a stretch. I spoke so quietly, Billy strained to hear. But he did.  
He narrowed his eye brows. "I can introduce you to them if you like," he offered.  
"No, it's alright, really. I know most of them anyway." I reached for Mother's hand bag, and grabbed my book, the same one as from this morning. Billy's hand yanked it off me and put it back in Mother's bag.  
"C'mon kiddo. These things are for having fun and introducing the newbies," he pulled me along with him as he wheeled across the stage - balcony - thing.  
"Billy, _no, _please, please, _please, _no." I begged, but we were close enough that the others looked up. I grimaced and turned to Mother for support. She grinned, crossing my arts. "Traitor," I mouthed.  
"Kids, be nice. And Des, eat something," I made my eyes as pleading as possible, biting my lip as I looked in the direction of the 'kids' and back at Billy. He shook his head and let go of my arm, wheeling back to his original place.  
"So, uh, Destiny, where'd you get the accent?" Quil asked, as he made me sit down. I glared at him for a moment.  
"Uh, I don't have one," I mumbled, sitting as far away from the group - without being rude - as I could.  
I felt eyes on me. It was terrible. I regretted persuading Mother to come. "Jake, you look like a moron with your arm broken," Leah said sourly. I had a feeling it wasn't just me she didn't like.  
"Your fault," he shot back. It was still surprising to hear his gruff voice. It had a teasing edge to it.  
"Uncalled for," Leah grumbled. The whole time I was staring at my hands.  
Seth had moved next to me, and grinned. "Hey. Sorry about them, they're not use to new comers," he laughed, quietly.  
I smiled, weakly. "Yeah, I can see that," I mumbled to him. Seth reminded me of a child. He was so. . .tall that it seemed weird, but he had that way about him. He was my age, a little younger, but I had a feeling he was at least ten centimeters taller than me.  
"C'mon, join in the conversation. You won't wanna miss the next ten minutes," he laughed as he stared at two of the older boys and Jacob. I hadn't met the others, who Seth introduced as Jared and Paul (I got why Billy suspected him for talking about me through the conversation. Billy was right.) I wasn't sure which was which. The one on the left smiled, and the one on the right winked. Seth rolled his eyes, mumbling 'Paul.' I got it from there.  
What Seth had wanted me to see was absolutely horrifying, but at the same time hysterical. An eating competition. The only participants were Jared, Paul, Jacob and Leah. I had a feeling Leah wouldn't win. I lost count of how many hot dogs and hamburgers they ate, then they began on Mother's sandwiches. Before all of the food was taken, Seth grabbed a couple of Mother's sandwiches. One meat, one vegetarian. He offered them to me. I took the vegetarian one, and smiled a thank you. He gulped the other one.  
"You have no idea what you're missing with meat," He grinned. I shuddered, looking away. He laughed, and put his arm around me, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He removed his arm at my look of shock. I tried to recompose my face in a weak smile. By the time all the food was gone, Jacob, Leah, Paul and Jared looked like they were about to barf. Leah was a little green the whole time, and finally ran about a kilometer away in less time then it took me to eat my sandwich. She puked. I shuddered.  
"Gross," I laughed. But I was having a good time. Finally. It was ten to ten by the time Mother stood, obviously ready to leave. I had my persuading face on, but she took out my book, and by the way she looked, was about to throw it out. I pretty much sprang up and bolted to Mother. I was so attached to that series.  
"Mean," I laughed, but hugged my Mother. She grinned and hugged me back. I waved at the group, promising to see them tomorrow. They were nice. Well most of them. Leave Leah and Jacob out of it.  
We walked back to the car, and that excitement I'd came here with boiled in me. Mother was starting the car, when I saw someone run to us. Well, limping. It was Jacob. He'd probably ran here from the end of the building - thingy - majigy but he didn't even pant, though he was injured. He was holding my jacket.  
I was suddenly really shy, "uh, thanks." I took my jacket and put it on, letting my hair out. It was still straight. I pondered on the idea of Grace having a future in hair dressing. It was awkward for a moment. I nodded to him and sat in the car, opening the window to let out the cold air. He stepped towards me, and reached to my ear. I froze.  
"Thank you," he whispered, too low for Mother to hear. I blinked, but he was already running back.

**A/N: There you go readers. :] I wasn't going to add that last part about Jacob thanking Des, but I had a feeling I might as well. Who doesn't like romance? ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Just to clear things up, Jacob has not imprinted. Destiny is shy, therefore rarely ever meets anyone's eyes.**

**Review for me! **

Chapter Four

D e s t i n y

I really did want to keep my promise to see Seth and his friends again, I really didn't exactly know how to ask. Billy has asked for me to come over, which Mother was getting use to, surprisingly. She dropped me off at eleven thirty, after I'd finished breakfast and put a new pair of jeans on along with a grey shirt and jacket. My hair had finally taken its rightful place as curly locks of hair that wouldn't budge. I brushed it quickly, not bothering to put it up. It wasn't curly, as in Corbin Bleu curly, but more like waves with ringlets. I definitely didn't get it from Mother. When Grace had seen me, she'd look sort of surprised. My sneakers were being used three times in a row. She wore them once a month.  
"Hey Billy," Mother greeted Billy. I snapped out of the memory from this morning and grinned, pecking Mother on the cheek. I hugged Billy, and we were already discussing the next game when Jacob stepped out of his bedroom.  
"Hey, Jake," Billy greeted him, smiling at his son. I just nodded. He nodded back. Billy was smart - he knew when there was tension.  
"Why don't you kids go to the beach or something? Come back for lunch, bring whoever," Billy shrugged, wheeling himself to the kitchen.  
I sighed. Apparently I was going to have to put up with silence. I walked out of the front door, followed by Jacob, who followed me, slowly.  
"Where are we going?" Jacob finally asked as we walked together on the sidewalk. I shrugged. I felt his frustration.  
"Listen, I wanted to than-" Jacob stopped midway through his sentence, staring behind him, where Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil were jogging to meet up with us. I smiled at them, nodded then turned the other way. Why did I feel such coldness towards Jacob? Had he hurt me in anyway besides ignoring me in his pain? Was that why? If so, that was selfish. But when he could talk to everyone else at a party and not even greet me where I stood less then five meters away? I suddenly realized the truth, and I briefly wondered why I had not thought of it (or admitted it to) myself; I didn't belong. Wrapping my arms around myself, I faced the direction I was walking in, hearing chatter about some upcoming event Billy was planning.  
Seth walked beside me, silent.  
"Whose coming?" Embry was asking, slightly curious.  
"Our, uh, group, parents of everyone, Emily, Destiny and her Mother," Leah listed the names, an odd note in her voice. I felt cold inside, like my blood had turned into ice water. _Our group _and _Destiny _had been placed in different parts of her sentence. I'd already admitted I didn't belong to myself, but apparently _they _already knew the truth. I crossed the road to my home, listening for their footsteps and chatter. I didn't hear any. I reached for the chain around my neck, which had my diary keys, house keys and bike lock keys. Twisting the lock, I opened the door.  
I heard a low whistle from behind me. A whistle of admiration. Awe. I turned to see the group hadn't parted. They'd just been further behind then I'd thought.  
"Can I come in?" Seth asked, politely. I nodded, smiling, weakly. I liked Seth, he was the only one who'd actually bothered to be nice about anything.  
Embry and Quil has asked to come in too, while Leah and Jacob just followed. I knew I couldn't have stopped them. If I'd closed the door on their faces, I probably would have gotten in trouble by the parents. Theirs and mine. Only thing was, now I couldn't enjoy myself.  
"Help yourself to food or whatever," I nodded towards them, jogging upstairs to fetch my book. If I was going to have to put up with Leah and Jacob, I'd do it _my _way. When I returned, Embry and Quil were sitting on the couch, already having the plasma on, while I saw Seth drinking a soda. I really didn't want to look, but I let my eyes wonder to Jacob and Leah. Leah was looking at the photos on the cabinets, smiling at some of them, rolling her eyes at others. Jacob was staring at some of the ancient stuff Father had bought from a museum once.  
"What's this?" he asked, suddenly, not turning around to ask. He pointed to a small cylinder with a fang - shaped tooth inside.  
"Apparently a tooth of some sort. I think it was suppose to be some mythical creatures. Vampire, werewolf, witch, whatever." I shrugged, grabbing my own soda and sitting beside Seth.  
"Nice place," he complimented, then smirked, "you were cute when you were in second grade." I stared at him in shock, then noticed the school picture of me in 2003. I blushed. He grinned.  
Leah had finally let herself sit beside Embry and watch television, while Jacob still stood at the tooth. He seemed hypnotized. I wondered briefly if I hypnotized him if it'd make him and Leah leave me alone. Sighing, I took a sip of my soda.  
"Dessie? What's this?" Sienna had just stepped inside, having finished her shift at the pet shop she worked at, part time.  
"Seth, Jacob, Leah, Embry, Quil," I raised an eye brow at her, "what are you wearing?" Sienna was wearing work shirt, except she'd cut it so it exposed her bra a centimeter or too. I felt like telling her to run to her room and change, but I doubted she'd listen. I sighed.  
"This is my sister, Sienna," I nodded, rubbing my face.  
Embry had stood up and walked over to her, with a dopey grin on his face, "Embry Call." Like a gentleman, he raised her hand and kissed it. I stared, wide eyed. Embry had seemed so shy. Everyone in the room was silent, but they didn't seem as shocked. Not even Sienna. She giggled.  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Call," I could have scoffed as Sienna mumbled those words, flirtatiously.  
"Please, call me Embry," he grinned, broadly.  
I rolled my eyes.

J a c o b 

We probably realized it before he did. Embry's eyes had met hers for less than a second, and _bang _Embry had imprinted. He'd acted like a gentleman, which I'd scoffed at and had a feeling Sienna and Embry would get along just fine. For a moment, I watched Destiny and Seth, and wondered for a brief moment if they'd make a good couple. But like Leah, Destiny would be the broken - hearted one for when Seth imprinted. _If _he did. Or maybe he'd imprinted on Destiny? I didn't understand why that annoyed me. She'd helped me once, but did that mean I should be stirred for something as little as Seth imprinting? I didn't understand it. I felt _protective _of her almost. I almost laughed at myself, but I realized that probably wouldn't help. I let my eyes move back to Destiny and Sienna. They were very different. Sienna had dead straight hair, black with lustrous blue eyes. She was beautiful. But Destiny, with her curly brown hair and -. Was it strange I didn't know what color her eyes were? I'd never really bothered to look at her. Of course I'd noticed her hair - one night it's dead straight, the next its wavy, the next it's fully curls. I admired them both for a moment, then turned back to the tooth. I couldn't be sure, but I had a feeling it was no vampire or witch tooth. It was a werewolf's tooth. it was large, and slight yelled in age, but I knew what my teeth looked like when I was phased. They were shaped the same. I frowned, shaking my head as I sat on the leather couch. I was surprised at where she lived. It was like a mansion, except there were no workers taking your orders and cleaning the house. I'd been thinking about Destiny a lot, especially since she'd helped me so much. I felt like I owed her a lot more then a simple thank you, but she didn't seem to like me very much. Not by the way she avoided looking at me, and when she had to talk to me, it had an odd tone in her voice. I realized neither one of us was being selfish. We were being ourselves. We had our own lives. I'd thanked her. It was all I could do. I let my eyes wonder the the television, which happened to be on a music channel. I felt a grin sneak on my face as All I Believe was being played. It was the song Bella had switched off back in the days of a happier era. Another day.

Destiny

Everyone, including Sienna, followed Jacob as he told everyone Billy would have had lunch set. I wondered if he'd be happy he had another mouth to feed. Sienna ate chicken and fish, other then that, she was fully against eating meat. I was happy she agreed with me that it was wrong. Mother, Grace, Tia and Mel were full on meat lovers. When Billy saw Sienna and Embry, he raised an eye brow at Seth, Leah, Quil and Jacob, then when Quil nodded, Billy nodded knowingly, smiling.  
"C'mon kids. Whoever doesn't eat chicken has gets the left overs of the lasagna," Billy laughed. Of course, it was the chicken curry he'd been wanting to make from yesterday. It smelled gross, but if I'd eaten meat, I was sure it would have smelled delicious. We decided to sit outside, though it looked like it could rain at anytime. Even Billy had decided to sit on the ground. I heard Sienna giggle every few moments when Embry tried to crack a joke, which were usually pretty terrible, but it seemed Sienna was hypnotized. Love at first sight apparently. I hoped she didn't breka his heart, or he break hers. I was getting over the little incident with Quil and Embry. Like yesterday, the lasagna was delicious, and I offered to clean the dishes again. Billy took this as the perfect opportunity to get Jacob to dry the dishes.  
"Can't," he grumbled, though he looked pleased, "broken arm." Pretty much everyone scoffed except Sienna and Embry, who looked they were close to the point of kissing. Geez.  
"You'll get over it," Billy smiled, pleasantly. I sighed, picking up the dishes and scraping all of the left overs onto one plate. I quickly helped Billy back into his chair, since apparently no - one else besides Seth would have bothered to help. I was beginning to like them less and less.  
"Thanks, kiddo," Billy nodded, staring at Sienna and Embry with an odd expression. Then, shaking his head he wheeled himself inside. Grabbing the plates again, I followed, until we parted as I went into the kitchen. I ran the dishes under the warm water, then began scrubbing. I didn't really notice Jacob until he switched legs. I still ignored him. He didn't seemed to mind much. He managed to wipe and dry the dishes at a steady rate, while also able to put them away faster then I could finish a dish. When I was pleased nothing was left over, I finished cleaning the sink, and yanked the towel out of Jacob's hand to wipe the water I'd spilled, then walked to the laundry to put the towel away. I paused at Jacob's bedroom, a slow smile creeping on my face. When I saw Jacob from the corner of my eye, I turned, placed the towel in the washing machine and moved around him. I had a feeling he was getting annoyed. Finally, I sat down, switching the small television onto the recent game. Billy's teams weren't playing, but I listened as I began to find my page on my book. Seth had found me and was sitting before I'd gotten a chance to look up. He watched, silently. Soon enough Jacob sat on the other side of me, watching too. I sighed. I'd gotten about three pages when Embry, Sienna, Quil and Leah joined us, though only Quil fit, having to squeeze next to Jacob. It was a good thing I was so thin. I was practically sitting on Seth, but he didn't notice. By the time I'd gotten another three pages, Embry was kissing Sienna, and she was responding with a giggle. Another.  
"Get a room," I grumbled, trying to concentrate on my book. I felt eyes on me. I ignored it. I decided to move when I got to so claustrophobic I had to get off of the couch. I decided to find Billy. He was in the backyard, staring at some of the wilting flowers. He smiled, sadly at me. I knew he was thinking about something, I just really wasn't sure what.  
After about five minutes, Billy finally spoke. "Too crowded in there?" he laughed, humorlessly.  
"Definitely," I grumbled. Billy was silent. "Billy, why do I feel like everyone is keeping something from me?" Billy seemed surprised, but he seemed to realize I was smarter then I appeared.  
"I can't tell you that, Des," he smiled, sadly.  
"Why?" I asked, silently fuming.  
"It's no longer my secret to tell," he spoke as if he actually did know what he was talking about. I didn't question him further as I saw him shed a tear. I left him there, and entered the lounge room again. I'd left my book, and apparently Seth liked vampires. I coughed back a laugh. He looked up and grinned as he turned the page.  
"Not that bad a book," he teased. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm gonna go," I mumbled to him, deciding I might as well go home and cook something for Mother. She always seemed to be away.  
"Aww, you sure?" he seemed genuinely upset. I was surprised.  
"Yeah," I laughed, softly. "I'll see you tomorrow," then I paused. I ripped out a small piece of the blank page from my book and looked for a pen. Jotting down my mobile number I gave it to him. Then I left.

Billy called me at seven thirty, asking if I could come over. Apparently Carlisle was coming over. Again. I shuddered, but agreed.  
"Destiny," Carlisle greeted me with a smile, not seeming surprised when I arrived. "I've checked on Jacob. He's bones have finally set well. He should be able to walk and run as usual in a couple of days. I just have to tape his ribs up again. He wouldn't let me finish last time." Carlisle spoke with a sad tone, as if he truly did care for Jacob.  
"Thanks, doc," Billy tried to smile, but I could still see the distrust in his eyes. There was no screaming this time, just a couple of swear words and a few whimpers. Carlisle came out about ten minutes later, packing up his things.  
"I'll come by sometime over this weekend, but he shouldn't need any more help. He can continue his, uh, genetic transformation in a couple of days." I stared at him, bewildered. Was he loopy or something? Billy nodded, seeming to think that was funny. Carlisle left.  
"Des, do you mind. . .Helping him again? Like last time? I can't do much with this darned thing," Billy growled at his chair. I'd never seen him frustrated or angry, but he looked a little frightening. I smiled tightly.  
"Sure, Billy." I mumbled. Walking into his cramped bedroom, I shut the door, crossing my arms. I pulled up the chair Billy had put in there sometime today and sat. Jacob was breathing heavily, and sweating, but he was rather silent. No tears, no screaming, no talking. I could hear his heart though, I could hear his pain. I didn't notice it at first - I'd done it so instinctively, but I'd reached for his hand, and was holding it, though it was like a child holding an adult's hand. Still, he closed his fingers around my hand. I could feel a little pressure as he tried to ignore his pain, and in a couple of minutes, his hand loosened, and he just held it. I felt like it was a sweet moment, a step towards liking Jacob. Reaching the other way, I was just long enough to turn the radio on, and put the CD on, which had been changed to a rather jazz - like music instead.  
"Thanks for all of this," he whispered, as if speaking took to much energy. Maybe it did.  
"It's okay," I mumbled, squeezing his hand. I saw a smile spread over his face, though I could only see one side of his face.  
"I owe you a lot," he mumbled, his mood changing to frustration.  
"You owe me nothing," I grumbled, apparently his mood affected me more than I thought.  
He turned to me, staring me in the eyes. Something just clicked between us. I smiled, weakly. I'd never noticed what dark eyes he had, it was like staring into a forest of mysteries and adventures. . .

J a c o b

I don't know why I suddenly felt like staring at her. Just that thought suddenly popped into my mind. _What color are her eyes? _And suddenly, everything seemed to move, as if gravity had given up. She'd smiled, weakly and had stared into my eyes. I held them with my own. I remembered the look in Embry's eyes as he'd imprinted on Sienna, and I froze. Is that what had happened? Had my worse wish finally come true and created my greatest wish? Was that how it happened? Good came from bad? I felt bound to her, and like I'd seen through Jared, Sam and Quil's eyes, gravity shifted, and a greater force was applied. _Her. _I'd change myself for her. I'd die for her. All thoughts, memories and emotions for Bella seemed distant as we stared at each other.

D e s t i n y

I felt the instant connection between us. I felt almost drawn to him. We held each other's eyes for what felt like seconds, but we'd finished the whole CD of twenty two songs. I finally let my eyes drop.  
"I should leave," I whispered, softly, checking the time. It was quarter to nine. I stared at the watch, shocked.  
"Thanks," he whispered, "for everything." I could see he was physically exhausted. Leaning down, I pecked his cheek, and left him in his bedroom.  
I was blushing, I knew it. But as I found Billy, he was staring at a picture of a woman. She had the same eyes as Jacob, and the same face shape. It made sense when I thought about it.  
"She was your wife, wasn't she?" I whispered, sadly.  
"Yes," Billy smiled. "It was our anniversary today." I stared at him and felt that lump rise in my throat again.  
"I-I'm sorry, Billy," I whispered, staring at the photo. She was beautiful, and even though her hair was a shade lighter then Jacob's, I could see the resemblance between the two.  
"It's alright, Des." He smiled, weakly, "go ahead and call your Mother. I don't want you walking home this late at night."  
Mother came to pick me up at five past nine, and oh my goodness, I'd never felt so light headed.

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I'm totally with Des on this. I've never felt so light headed. Jacob and Des are just...Perfect! Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Dear readers. I wrote this chapter where Des invites everyone over for lunch, but it was boring as. So I re started it. Love you all. Review. :]  
Notes: this chapter is based where Jacob can phase again, so two days after. **

Chapter Five

D e s t i n y

_I smile and watch the stagnant waves with curiosity. Jacob sits beside me, one arm around me, while Seth sits on the other side and holds my hand. I'm happy. I feel acceptance in their every movement. We sit on First Beach and the water barely touches our toes. I hear Sienna giggle behind me. I suddenly don't want to turn around and see what they're doing. The sun sets and the sun shines brilliantly over us. I turn to Jacob. The sun makes him luminous, his tanned skin shine. I stare in awe and feel myself look down at myself. I did not shine, but I was a shade only known as white. I sigh and look at the water. Something grey catches my eye. Its body does not move. I realize at one.  
A wolf's body has raised to the surface._

I woke from the dream, a piercing shriek escaping my lips. In a matter of seconds, all the lights in the house are on and my sisters and Mother are surrounding me. Where had that dream come from? Where did the thought of a grey wolf even come from? I stared at my sister's concerned faces, shaking my head.  
"I'm fine," I lied, leaning into my pillow and closing my eyes. I couldn't really sleep again. I remembered every detail of the wolf - the slim muzzle, how it seemed to be the size of a horse, how even though its eyes were closed, I could imagine them being the color of someone I knew. I'd waited about an hour before I decided I wasn't going to sleep again. I checked my alarm clock and groaned. It was quarter to four in the morning and it was _freezing_. I was thankful for the electric blanket beneath me. Throwing my legs over the bed, I placed my feet into the violet slippers and yawned. I peeked out the window to look at the sunrise, surprised to see some people were actually awake. They wore no shirt. I rolled my eyes. Why didn't that surprise me?  
I decided I might as well get showered and changed. I even decided to straighten my hair. Four thirty in the morning, I was fully changed in black jeans, a white shirt that had frills and a thick black jacket. I even had my pair of sneakers on. Brushing through my ringlets, I used the straightener on them, letting the heat frizzle them for a moment until I brushed through it again. By five o'clock my hair was almost straight. _Almost. _Giving up, I turned the straightener off and stared at myself. My reflection. What did they see when they stared? A mere fifteen year old, pretty perhaps, accident prone, shy. . . I realized if I could, I'd change myself in so many ways. I'd be tanned, with straight brown hair, brown eyes, beautiful and confident. . .I could most likely dye my hair and wear contacts, but what was the use? I was who I was. I left the bathroom feeling empty and made my way down stairs to the kitchen. I was bored. By six o'clock I'd eaten my breakfast of toast with vegemite, made lunch and cooked everyone else bacon and eggs with toast on the side. It would be cold, but anyway. I'd set up coffee's and was drinking my own (I know, I'm a bad role model) when Melanie walked down stairs, wearing a fluffy pink robe and pink slippers. She even wore a set of pink pajamas.  
"Hey, Dessie," Mel mumbled, stepping into the kitchen. Unlike Sienna and I, Mother, Grace and Tia were full on meat lovers. Gross. She stared at the food and grinned, pouring hot water and milk into her coffee.  
"What's all this?" Mel asked, taking a sip of her coffee.  
"Couldn't sleep," I yawned, sipping my own coffee. I'd need a lot of caffeine to stay awake. My phone buzzed, energetically. I yawned and reached for it from the charger on the breakfast spa and flipped it open.  
_Wanna see a movie this Friday?  
- Seth.  
_My eyes lingered on the letters a few more times. Would it be a date? Or was it just friends getting together? Did I _want _it to be a date? I realized I didn't really care. Did I have feelings for Seth? Of course. He was nice and caring, but _those _kind of feelings? I sighed, texting back a quick 'sure.' before guzzling the rest of my coffee and stumbling to get another coat. I needed air. The six thirty air was freezing. I didn't make my way to the beach. That'd be freezing. Instead, I decided a stroll in the forest would help. The soil was moist from the rain and the trees dripped as I tugged my way through. I imagined wild animals strolling through hear, their thunderous steps echoing throughout the entire forest. I moved throughout the trees, sniffing the hazy scent of pine. A growl sounded. I jumped, looking around me. It was then I spotted it. About ten wolves sitting in a circle. They were gigantic. The size of a horse. Huge, ferrel wolves. I leaned on a tree for support, feeling myself queasy. I ignored the nauseous feeling and watched them. The biggest by far - the russet colored one - was growling at the big black one for some reason. The sand - colored one was growling at the russet colored one while the light gray rolled its eyes. Then it spotted me. The gray spotted me. I held my breath as the others turned my way. I saw the silver - grey one launch forward, but the russet colored ran in front of him, stopping him. That didn't seem to stop him. I'd blanked into darkness before I even knew what had happened.

J a c o b

_You've imprinted, haven't you Jacob? _Sam's thoughts were happy but had a frustrated tone in it.  
_Guess so, _I had to roll my eyes to choke back a 'nuh'.  
_With who? _Leah's thoughts were uninterested but apparently she was.  
_That's none of you business, and it's nobody else's either, _I shot a meaningful look at Sam.  
_Jacob! You're brothers have a right to know, _Sam growled, his head shooting forward in a defensive manner.  
_You're not my brothers, or sister, _I added, feeling clever at the same time as a bad taste was in my mouth.  
_Jake, listen to Sa- _Seth thought, not finishing his sentence.  
_Stay out of it, kid. _I growled at him, feeling the hurt rise in Seth's emotions.  
_No, _Seth growled, probably for the first time.  
Leah's head stared behind the others, her eyes narrowed as she tried to see what was behind the trees and shrubs. It was Destiny. I saw the image flash in her mind and immediately turned to see her, standing there. I pushed the imprint thoughts behind and shot forward as Paul tried to get to her, to knock her cold so she didn't remember a thing.  
_No! _I growled, feeling my anger rise as I bared my teeth. Paul pushed passed me, trying once again to get to her. I leaped on him, tackling him to the ground. I had no idea what provoked me, but it did. And it felt good.  
_Ten bucks on Paul, _Leah rolled her eyes before Destiny fell to the ground.

**A/N: Pretty...Average chapter. I know. I just _had _to tell you what they'd been discussing before she'd fainted. Be happy though, Destiny wasn't physically attacked by anything. She's just really fragile. I mean _really _fragile. Paul would eat her for dinner if he was a real wolf who ate humans. . .That was odd. xP Please review and visit my other story, _Eclipse Of The Heart, _which I just updated. :] Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Dear readers. I had so much fun typing this up. Destiny is such an easy character to work with. She's a lot like me, except a vegetarian. Lol. Anyway, here you go. Please review!**

Chapter Six

D e s t i n y

I could hear voices when I came back to cautiousness. I felt heat. _Everywhere. _It was liking being in fire. But I didn't step away, the fire was comforting.  
"Is she going to be okay?" I could hear Seth ask.  
"She'll be fine," the voice closest - Jacob's - voice answered, angrily.  
"Look, she already knows too much for a human anyway," a voice I remembered as Paul's grumbled.  
"Paul," a sharp voice stopped him. I moved, slightly at how cold the voice was, but realized I'd given away my cover.  
"Des?" Jacob's voice asked. My eyed fluttered open to meet two dark brown ones. I felt the recognition.  
"Jake?" I croaked, turning to look around. Everyone was there. Even the older one - Sam. I realized where the fire was coming from - I was in Jacob's lap, his arms were tightly bound around me. I saw Leah scowl at Jacob's arms, angrily. I pulled away slightly, a gasp rising in my throat.  
"There were wolves!" I whispered, feeling my blood shoot to my face. Jacob and Sam shared worried glances. I hoped they didn't think I was crazy. Finally, Sam nodded to Jacob.  
"C'mon, let's go to my house," Sam hurried the rest out. Leah was the last to leave. The look that she gave me was more like she'd slapped me.  
I crawled off of Jacob, standing to my full height of 5'8. Jacob towered over me, making me feel oddly short. He stood up too, biting his lip. I looked around, realizing we were standing on the beach. I blinked a few times in surprise. He pulled me along, seeming to concentrate on something.  
"Destiny, I need to tell you something," Jacob whispered, looking down. "I'm not really sure how you will take it, but I'm hoping you're stomach is. . .strong." The only strong part of my body was my heart. I smiled, weakly.  
"Destiny, those wolves were us," Jacob whispered, lowering his voice so nobody else heard.  
"Us?" I questioned, quirking an eye brow in misunderstanding.  
"Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared, and, er, me." Jacob mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. I stopped walking, freezing.  
"What do you mean, Jacob?" Jacob flinched at my tone, but continued.  
"Des, I'm a werewolf," I refused to belief it. Every instinct in my body told me to trust him, even though he used my nickname and a soothing tone, I felt. . . annoyance, hatred, anger. . .  
"I don't believe you." My voice was a tone I'd never heard my lips say before, they felt uncomfortable.  
"Des, I'm not going to show you." Jacob whispered, biting his lip. He'd sat on a fallen log and was tapping his foot, nervously.  
"Prove it," I growled. Jacob stared into my eyes, and sighed. He moved behind a tree, pulling off his shorts. I looked away, until he finally mumbled something. Then his skin was tearing, his shiny tanned skin was becoming fur.  
"Jacob!" I screamed, terror filling me. He'd been right. He was a werewolf. Thick fur, the color of his skin, the size of a horse, big, human eyes. "Jacob," I sobbed out. I felt the lump in my throat. Why did I want to cry? So Jacob had been lying to me, he was actually some monster from fairy tale books. I turned and ran. I'm not really sure where, or why for that matter. All I knew is I ran.

Instinctively, I'd been at Billy's house. I don't know why, but I needed to talk to Billy. I considered him a father figure, and in a way, I think he considered me a daughter. Tears running down my eyes, I walked in, locking the door behind me. Billy was on the couch, watching a game when he saw me. Instantly he tried to get up, but I moved towards him and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and stared at me.  
"What happened?" he asked, his voice upset.  
"Jacob's a werewolf, Billy," I sobbed into his shirt, "he's a monster." I felt Billy stiffen and his arms loosen around him. I looked up, tears still spilling over my cheeks.  
"Destiny, Jacob is my son," Billy whispered, "and I know what he is. He's no monster," I moved away from him, standing, my mouth open in an undecided form. I was shaking my head and trembling.  
"N-" I choked off tears, "no!" I unlocked the door and ran out. My house was not that far off.  
"Destiny!" Two people called my name. Billy and Jacob. Jacob grabbed me as I reached the door, and I knocked him off my hand.  
"Get. Away. From. Me," I whispered, breathing harshly. He let go of my hand, his eyes pained.  
"Des!" He touched my shoulder. I flinched, another sob yanking at my voice.  
"Get away from me you monster!" I sobbed, running towards my home.

**A/N: **I know its short. Sorry, but wow. What a chapter. ;D I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Not happy. :| Well, I hope you like this better and continue to review and read this story. :]


End file.
